Davis
Davis '''(also known as '''Elliott) is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a mythical dragon who shapeshifted into a figure known as Davis who serves as the king of the Disney Kingdom. Background Davis was originally known as Elliott, a main character from the movie, ''Pete's Dragon. ''After the production of the feature film, Elliott somehow lost control of his dragon abilities and began to attack the citizens and destroy buildings, all over the Disney kingdom. No one could tame Elliott's aggressive behavior, except for a young girl named Sammie, who used her zoopathy abilities to tame Elliott, for good. To make sure he wouldn't harm any other citizens of Disney, Elliott used his shapeshifting abilities to transform himself into a human figure known as Davis. Sammie revealed herself as the princess of the Disney Kingdom and where she married Davis and became king of the kingdom. Shortly after marrying Sammie and assuming his role as king, Davis encountered a dragon named Tank, who claimed that he was his older brother. The scientists did a DNA test to see if, Tank was really Davis' brother. The results were in and it was confirmed that Tank was Davis' brother. Davis happily welcomed Tank into the family with open arms but the latter calmly demanded Davis to give him the crown. Davis was at first confused why Tank wanted the crown. Tank told Davis, that in his earlier designs, he was drawn to be the older brother of Elliott until he was deleted. He believes that he should become king of Disney, since he's the oldest but Davis politely told his brother that he couldn't abdicate the throne, mostly he's legally married to a member of royalty and it's according to royal tradition. Desperate for power and respect, Tank challenged his brother, to a battle, If Tank wins, he'll become king of Disney and Davis will be banished from Disney, forever. Davis won the battle fair and square and kept his crown and was about to return home to the castle to resume his role as king, only for Tank to try one more attempt to steal the king by murdering Davis with his sword. Davis grabbed Tank's sword and used it to stab him in the heart. Despite Tank's death being confirmed, Davis feared that someday, his deceased brother will return from the dead to exact revenge on him for taking the throne away from him. To protect himself, his wife, daughter and subjects, Tank vowed to find a child with the strongest Disney spirit and bring him to his kingdom, so he'll be able to defeat Tank, once and for all. Personality Davis was supposed to be just like alter-ego, Elliott, after the movie production was over. For some reason, Davis lost control of his dragon abilities and nearly destroyed the citizens and himself. When Sammie managed to tame his aggressiveness, Davis feared that if he stays a dragon, he'll hurt or maybe even kill his subjects. He took the liberty of shapeshifting into a human to protect his kingdom. As a human, Davis ruled his kingdom with kindness, respect, peace, love and safety. He always looked for his subjects and wished that they were taken care of when someone rule as king one day. Davis is generally welcoming to nearly everyone who enters the kingdom. For one, Davis tried welcoming his older brother into his castle with open arms, only for him to coldly demand power and recognition. In the film, Davis showed a lot of kindness towards Mark and his brothers by letting them all stay in the castle, when they were orphaned and almost homeless. Davis also posed as a close fatherly figure for Mark and will continue to support him as he rules Disney and protect his subjects from new dangers and threats. By the end of the episode, Davis finally lets go of his grief and insecurities and chooses to embrace his dragon abilities instead of concealing them. Upon learning that Mark boldly used his dragon abilities to defeat Tank and save Disney. Davis also learned to not let fear control himself. Physical appearance Unlike his counterpart, Davis is a slender and heavily-build green dragon with retractable wings and sharp teeth, similar to the design of a bulldog. As a human, Davis had a muscular build and had black hair, that along with a beard. When he was meeting Mark, Jalen and Jordan, he wore a blue tuxedo with a black bowtie and shoes. It also poses as his clothing for Mark and Annabelle's wedding. It also poses as traditional clothing, that he had to wear until Mark changed the traditions when he became king of Disney. As the casual outfit, he wore after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''he wore a blue shirt and jeans. Powers and abilities * '''Dragon Physiology: '''Davis is an anthropomorphic dragon. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''As a dragon, Davis can lift or push the objects that are beyond his size or weight. ** '''Flight: '''Just like his counterpart, Davis can fly as well. ** '''Fire-Breath: '''Just like his counterpart, Davis can breath a strong stream of fire as well. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Unlike his counterpart, Davis revealed that he can shapeshift from a dragon to a human or vice-versa. * '''Immortality: '''Like all of the citizens of the kingdom, they are immediately born with eternal youth and can remain young forever. Appearances Disney Kingdom On an ordinary night in the kingdom, Davis has the fairies use their magic to teleport Mark and his brothers to the Disney Kingdom, while they were sleeping. When the boys woke up, they discovered, that they were in a kingdom surrounded by their favorite Disney characters. Davis and his wife, Sammie welcome the boys with open arms. He gives each of the boys rooms in his castle. When sunrise came, the royal family were enjoying breakfast and Davis had arranged a group of Disney characters to spend some time with the boys. With the characters paired up with their hosts, they head off to have fun. While Mark, his brothers and the Disney characters are absent, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and his magical powers are recharged. First, he heads over to the castle to exact revenge on Davis and Sammie. He uses his magical abilities to imprison the monarchs into a magical painting. With the monarchs imprisoned, Tank was free to take over Disney and turn it into his own kingdom without any interference from his brother. Luckily, Mark, Annabelle, the Beast and the gang manage to get the entire kingdom to safety while they go forth to find Tank and stop him. Mark battles Tank when they're both alone in his volcanic lair and wins. Tank is crushed by a toppling pillar, thus lifting the curses around Disney and freeing Davis and Sammie from their painting curse. Mark is taken back to the Disney Kingdom with Mufasa and Hurley. Davis happily embraces Mark and tells him that he inspired him to embrace his dragon abilities instead of concealing them. He also offered Mark to help him protect Disney, together but Mark sadly told Davis, that he can't turn into a dragon. Davis told Mark, that he'll present him with a special gift when the timing come. The timing came when Mark turned 19 and married Annabelle, Davis gave his new son-in-law, a special kind of drink that gives him, the ability to shapeshift into a dragon. With Mark being able to fly and breath fire, he can protect Disney alongside with Davis and his closest friends and family. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Davis is seen in the Disney Castle enjoying the after party with the other Disney characters until Mark and Annabelle come in and thank the characters for their support and gifts. The next morning, by shapeshifting into a dragon, Davis and Mark fly over to the Magic God's Castle to investigate but are suddenly attacked by a vicious Cat Beast. During the struggle, Davis' wing is scratched by the monster but not before Mark drenches the beast in water, scaring him away. Davis is taken to Darwin's observatory where his wing is treated. The next night before Skippy and Lola's wedding, Davis shows Mark, a crystal that controls the magic in the kingdom. Mark then apologizes to Davis for getting him hurt. Davis reassures Mark by saying that all kings make mistakes. During the wedding, the kingdom is attacked by the evil wizard, Fabian, the crystal is drained and Lola is kidnapped by the Cyclops. Mark and the gang fly up into the clouds to rescue Lola and restore magic to the kingdom. Knowing how Fabian will kill Mark and the gang, Skippy and Rock fly Davis up to Fabian's Castle to rescue them. The Magic God is freed from Fabian's clutches and the latter is arrested for his crimes. The wedding continues and the married couple head off on their honeymoon. Disney Adventures Davis will begin to protect Disney and his family with his dragon abilities along with his family and friends. Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Transformed characters Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who fly Category:French characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nobility Category:European characters Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings